one more day
by HXCDevinD
Summary: a story about a young man joining the scouts so he can do his part in the battle for man kind.


The scout

My name is Jason. I am 18 years old and am 6'2'. The day my life got exciting. I was doing what I always do I was sitting in my back yard listening to music. Then my mom came out with a letter and a waiter face I did not know what she was so worried about then I new what it was it was a latter from the armed. The reason that we are so we raid about the latter is that my dad and brother were in the army and had died there. So when I opened it I was relived because it said that the army was sorry about my dad and brother. They did not want me to go so I tolled my mom and so was she but she still was a little sad so I asked her what was wrong but she said nothing. That night I went through all the possibilities and the one that kept going into my mind was that I was drafted and my mom would not let me know. The next morning my mom was gone. So I got breakfast and sat in front of the TV. Then my mom came in I saw that she looked calmer after she saw me. When I turned on the news I saw that they were doing a story on all the boys going to war. That's when my turned off the TV and left the room that's when I was sure that she was keeping something from me. When I got ready to ask her what was wrong there was I knock at the door. When I answered it there were two men there they said that they were looking for a Jason nightwing. I said that's me and they asked why I was as not at the ship going to bootcamp for the boys in the war. I said that I didn't know I was drafted. Then my mom shut the door in their faces and I said what are you doing! She said that she couldn't loose me she lost my brother and father. I grabbed her and I would be ok know let me do my duty to my emperor. I walked out the door with my bag. On reaching the docks there was still people loading the ships. After get on the ship the launched I saw my mom waving as well as a bunch of other moms. Then all I saw was a blue plant. And if you haven't figured out the year is 2219. I was being drafted for the imperial guard. I wont know what I will do in the guard until I get done with bootcamp. At camp I meet a man named Scott scone he was nice when we were in the bunker. Another man I meet was named quick shot because he was the best shot in camp and he was the funny guy in camp. On day 56 we were going to the simulator the enemy we were upagenist was the tau and man were they hard at first they got all around us then in a valley they came from in front and behind us. Good thing we were in a sim battle because if we were in a real battle we would have died. On day 149 we were one day away from getting out of bootcamp. On that day we want in to the simulator for our last challenge and we were up agonist the eldar and we were surprised because we though that we would be up agonist the chaos and when one of the men asked why weren't up agonist the chaos the trainers laughed at us and said you'll see. When we got in they're me and two men were to go and scout the area. When we got were the eldar were. I was the first one to get there. I was frozen in place. There most have been 300,000 of them. When the other two got close they said what is the matter. Then they saw and were frozen still. When we came to we ran as fast as we could. On reaching the camp we told them what we had saw. At that moment we knew why the trainer had leafed at us he knew we would have a much harder time with 300,000 than 300 chaos marines. We knew we would have to do something fast because when I saw the eldar were moving not fast but moving. The Capt. Got with his officers and got a plan to gather. After telling us the plan. We all though that it would never work. The plan was to spilt into 4 groups and try to split up the eldar groups 1 by 1. So after some talk we finale went with the plan and so we were off. The four groups were made up of 10 men I was in group 3. Our group was to wait for an eldar group to come by. Way we had to wait was because group 1 would lead a big group to us then we would split that group up. The resin we know they would split up was because the eldar would never lot an enemy get away even if they had to split up. When they came by the eldar group was bigger than we expected but we went with the plan because it was the only idea we had. At first site of the force inside of 20 there was 30. Since there were 40 of us we knew we could do it. But know since there is 30 our canines were slightly lese chance. Wile being chased we lost our radio. With no radio we had no chance of getting a new plan from the commander. So for two days we ran. Wile running we made a plan to spite up 2 by 2. On tile there was only my leader mike and I. We ran and ran then we hip a dead end. When we stopped the eldar got closer and closer but as they came they laded down a heavy suppressive fire. So we took cover and returned fire. We emptied clip after clip. The eldar were closing in we didn't know what to do. Then out of know were 5 or 10 laser bomds come from the side of the hill. It was the rest of the chapter (chapters are small army's made of 1000 men). After making sure that all the eldar were dead the guys told me and owner leader that most of the eldar were fake and not like the sim. Because the eldar are not that strong but they are good at using mind games.

Know that we were done with owre training we could assume active duty. Man at gragjuwashion my squad was so happy but as soldiers we couldn't show it. But right after it was over we had to leave. We were heading to one of the most active bases in the imperial kingdom. This base was attacked more times than any other base in the imperil kingdom.

The first min. we got there all the men gave us all looks. We think that they gave us looks because we looked like we just got out of bootcamp. But we didn't care because we were just glad to be out of bootcamp. After finding our rooms we headed to the command post. There we would be told were to take our posts. All over the base there was marks of battle. We knew that it would not be an easy job. On reaching our posts we saw one of the things I thought I would never see it was a space marine. He was standing tall in the late morning sun covered in rain from the night. He paid us no heed. Sitting down we never took our eyes off him. After waiting for one hour one of the guys asked him what he name was and all of the men turned and looked at him with a scowl on their faces. But instead of the marine being an uptight stiff he was kind and told us his name it was Allen and at that minute I stared to cry and the marine asked me why I was crying I told him at my fathers name was Allen. He understood why I was crying he to had lost his father in the heat of battle but he saw him be killed in an eldar POW camp. He had started a rite in camp and killed 10 eldar not counting the eldar the rest of the rioters. He said he remembered it clear as day. They sat all the men on a bloody peace of wood. Then one of the men saw an eldar swooping hawk team (are eldar with wings) came in and got ready to fire. So the men panicked they all scattered. At least an hour later all of them were gathered up in the center of the camp to be executed. Before they were killed the leader of the camp addressed the rest of the prisoners to tell them that this is an example. He then turned to his men and said in the eldar language to fire. And moments later they fired and one by one the rioters were killed. The last man killed was the space marines father. And before he was shoot he said long live the Emperor.


End file.
